My Life the Way it was meant to be
by YukiNoHana1
Summary: This is a story of a girl who's parents had seperated when she was 2 years old, splitting her family up. Growing up in Japan with her father, a letter comes in the mail for a reunion. This contains Yaoi pairings and set in the future. More details inside!


My Life the Way it was meant to be

By: YiSuJung

Disclaimer: Mind you all, I do not own or have any rights or ownership to Gundam Wing or the GW characters that are portrayed in my story. The only ones that belong to me are all of the Children and anyone that isn't in the Gundam Wing anime or series. Haha, so please, just enjoy the story, and don't sue me! I have nothing, except this laptop that I am using to type this story on. Broke college student here!

THIS IS PURELY FOR FUN! I enjoy writing, and love writing new stories when I get inspired by a new idea.

Notes:

'words' – this means that they are thoughts

"words" – this means it is spoken words, dialogue

(words) – this is my interruption in the story to explain something

Also note that I will state when POV changes.

Also I want everyone to know that dialogue between Heero and his daughter are all done in Japanese, but I write it in English, to make it easier to read and follow. Any time Heero or his daughter talk to anyone else, it is done in English, unless it is stated in the story.

Well I hope you enjoy this story that I have begun to write. Please R&R! It inspires writers! Haha, or not (sad face). ENJOY!

Background: This story is mainly focused on Ariana and her adventures as you call it and her life. Her parents seperated when she was only 2 years old, and hasn't seen or talked to her other half of her family. She grew up in Japan with her father (I wonder who that is). A letter comes in the mail that takes her father and her across space where they are reunited with friends and family after 16 years. This story is set in the future where all the GW crew are married and have children who are in their early 20's. I hope you enjoy, more will get explained as the story progresses.

INTRO

Hello, my name is Ariana and I am 18 years old. Just saying that makes you wonder what is so great about me. Well, there really isn't anything that is great about me, just listen. As you know, my name is Ariana, and I am attending a high school here in Japan, actually about to graduate in a year which I am super excited about. I am pretty short I think, standing at around 5 foot 3 inches, weighing around 110 pounds. I love to exercise, running to me is a way to let go of stress. My hair is long, it goes to about my mid back, which I pull back into a pony tail. What I love about my hair is that its this very pretty light-medium brown color and has a natural curl at the ends. My eyes I get from my father, this piercing blue color. My face shape is not like my father's face, but everything else I think I got from him. I also have this big fascination with music and I love to play the piano and sing. My friends sometimes say that I am somewhat of a tomboy, but only sometimes. Haha I just think that they are too girly.

As far as my father goes, he is the best anyone could ask for. He is always busy with his work for this computer software company, so I often take care of the cleaning and cooking around the house. But don't think that he doesn't spend time with me or anything like that, far from the truth. We are always doing things together. I mean, it is hard raising a kid on your own you know. My father seems to many people a very quiet person, but he really isn't, they just don't know him that well. As far as I am concerned, my father always tells me I am just like my other dad. That's who I get my face shape from. I don't know much about him though, but I do hear stories of the past, and have some pictures of him and me when I was little.

That's where it gets crazy, I think. You see, I have two older brothers as well, but they live with my other dad. One brother is around 21 and the other is around 23. My parents, from what I know, had separated when I was I think around 2 years old. My father and I haven't talked to them since, or to any of his friends from the war. Two of his friends got married and has two boys, I think around my two older brothers ages. There was also one other friend that married some woman they all knew and has two kids as well, one boy around my age, and a girl that is I think 20.

As far as why we haven't kept in contact, I am not really sure. I know whatever happened between them, my father still hurts from. But this is where things take a huge turn in my life. We had gotten in the mail a couple of days ago from a Quatre Raberba Winner and we were invited for a reunion. I remember my father saying something along the lines of 'how did he find us', whatever that means. Quatre would be one of his friends from the war. He is the one that is married to Trowa Barton-Winner. I am actually really excited about this. I mean this seems almost surreal in a way. All these years we haven't heard from anyone, nor have we made contact and now we get this letter. There was also mention of a wedding and that shuttle tickets had already been purchased on our behalf. I was jumping for joy inside, while keeping my cool in front of my father. I wonder if my other dad will be there, and my brothers. I feel kind of nervous to be going.

I guess I don't blame anyone for thinking how weird it is that we never kept in touch. It upsets me thinking about it all. I would have loved to be able to grow up with my other dad and brothers, but for whatever reason we just never did. Plus the fact that I was so young when it all happened, how would I have been able to do that. I do know this though, my dream and wish growing up is coming true, to finally be able to see my dad again. To feel what it is like to be held in his arms, to share with him my stories, to know what it is like to have both of my parents together with me. And my brothers, I have always had dreams of us teasing each other, climbing tress, telling jokes, and just hanging out. I want to know and feel what it is like to have a sibiling. Ah, just thinking about this now is making me want to cry. Thats the one thing about myself I hate sometimes, I can become emotional very easily. I hate crying over things like this, makes me feel weak against my emotions.

At first my father had said no to going to the reunion, but I kept begging him to go, that we should go. I know he wants to go, I can see it in his eyes how much he misses everyone. Don't worry though, he said yes in the end. Well, my name is Ariana Yuy and this is my story of finding love, friends, and family. This is me finding myself, who I really am, and who my crazy family is. It is summer vacation and I have three month to get to know these people that were once and still is very important to my father. Good luck to myself I guess, I think I might need it. Ariana Yuy signing out.

CHAPTER 1

My alarm clock went off at 6 am this morning and I was up so fast I kind of made myself dizzy. I was really excited today because today was the day we were leaving for the shuttle station to head up into space, my first time, to go to L4 where Quatre Winner lives. I walked into the bathroom that was across the hall to get ready for the day. I did my usual of brushing my long hair, brushing my teeth, tying my hair up, and putting on some makeup. I made sure to look my extra best since this was going to be the first time that I met them, since I was little of course, which for those times I don't remember since I was so young. I put on my favorite pair of jeans, and a dark grey tank top to wear under my favorite white shirt that had ;) printed on the front really big. It was cute because it hung off of one shoulder.

After I finished getting ready, I grabbed my packed suitcase and headed downstairs to where my father most likely was already. I walked over to the front door through the living room and set my suitcase down. Taking a deep breath in, I walked over to the dining room in the back of the house where the kitchen was attached to. My father was already sitting down at the table with his cup of coffee and his usual morning paper.

(Dialogue between Ariana and Heero are always spoken in Japanese. I wrote it in English so that everyone knows what is being said. Hehe)

I walked over to my father, bent down and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Ohayou, tousan", I said.

My father let a small smile appear on his lips, "Ohayou, Ariana. How was your sleep?" He set the paper down onto the table as he got up to get more coffee.

"It was great! I am so excited about today!"

"I see, well don't forget we will be leaving in about 30 minutes to head over to the station." My father said to me as he sat back down. I couldn't help but smile even more, "Of course. I will hurry up and eat my cereal and clean up so we can leave."

My father just nodded his head in acknowledgment as he continued to read the paper. This was going to be an awesome trip, I can feel it.

CHANGING POV

As the shuttle was getting ready to land at the L4 shuttle station, Ariana began to bounce her right leg from nervousness. Her father had noticed and put his right hand on her left leg. Ariana looked up at Heero and gave him a goofy grin, the one she inherited from her other dad. Heero smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss on top of her head. The shuttle landed and people began grabbing their carry on bags from the upper compartment. Heero stood up and grabbed their two bags, handing Ariana her purse that was her carry on. They followed suit behind everyone else to get off of the shuttle. Ariana began to look around, holding in her hand a picture of everyone taken just months before her parents split. It was a group photo of all five pilots with their family. Ariana took one last look at it before stuffing it into her pocket, folded in half. Heero put his arms around his daughter's shoulder and guided her to the luggage claim area. They waited for the luggage to make its round on the belt before reaching them. Heero swiftly picked up Ariana and his two suitcases before it passed them.

After they had gotten their luggage, they began walking towards the exit of the shuttle loading dock to where the waiting area was. Nervousness began to fill in both of their stomachs, very much for the same reason.

Heero looked around then turned to face Ariana, "Honey wait here ok? I am going to go look around. Don't move."

"Hai" Ariana replied just before Heero walked off in search of his friend. Ariana pulled the picture out once again from her pocket, looking at it, studying every face that wasn't hers or her fathers. "Wah, I am so nervous. What if he doesn't know me, or doesn't want anything to do with me?" She said quietly, almost to the point of a whisper.

Looking up from the photo, she began to look around. "Did I just hear my name?" She began looking all around her trying to see if someone was calling her.

"Ariana! Over here!"

Ariana turned around quickly to see a man lightly jogging towards her. Looking at the photo in her hand she realized that it was Quatre. Of course no one could mistake Quatre for anyone else with his platinum blond hair, but she had to check just to make sure. He did look older, like her father, but still had the same youthful face. Ariana put on a big smile as he finally reached her.

Quatre smiled at her then gave her a big embrace, "Oh Allah, I can't believe you're here! I have missed you so much!" Quatre pulled Ariana away from him, "Let me take a look at you." Ariana laughed as she turned 360 degrees. Quatre's hand went to cover his mouth, "Oh my, you have grown into such a beautiful young lady. I am so happy you are here. Where is your father?" He asked her as he began to look around.

"He went to go look for someone, I guess you." Ariana looked behind her to see if she could see her father. "He should be coming back soon." She faced Quatre again, smiling as she went in for another big hug. "I am so happy to see you, I have been dreaming of this moment for as long as I can remember." Ariana whispered as she buried her face into Quatre's chest. A soft smile graced his lips as he began to stroke her head, "I know, I have too."

"Ariana!"

Ariana let go of Quatre. "Hai, tousan look who found us!" She said to her father in Japanese. Heero nodded his head towards Quatre and went for a handshake but Quatre wouldn't allow it, "It has been way to long for a simple handshake Heero Yuy" and proceeded to give him a hug.

Everything seemed to be going perfect in Ariana's head. Some of her nervousness that she felt wasn't there anymore, because now she knew that at least Quatre missed her and was happy to see her. Now it was time for the car, or in Quatre's case, the limo ride to the mansion that everyone was staying at. The last thought Ariana had before getting into the limo was, 'how nice it must be to have such rich parents, man this is awesome!'

Thank you so much for reading the intro and chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it! Please let me know what your thoughts are! I have already started on chapter two! What will happen next? Dun Dun DUNN! Stay tuned! Thanks so much!

Notes: Ohayou means Good Morning, Tousan is father. Just thought I would go ahead and mention that. Haha Thanks for reading! R&R please!

Also please remember that this story is centered on Ariana, and while I will provide insight into the other characters, like Heero etc, this will mostly center around her. Don't worry, our favorite GW pilots will be in the story a lot!


End file.
